


Punishment and Reward

by fuzzykitty01



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Omega Verse, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Panther!Hiccup, Snow Leopard!Jack, Vibrators, dom!hiccup, mild spanking, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMEGA!VERSE PWP Smut.</p><p>Jack overstepped his bounds and Hiccup had to punish him. After leaving Jack locked in a room with a vibrator up his ass for the night, Hiccup comes back to check on him. Needless to say; Jack's a bit more willing to cooperate. Hot sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> For bloody-nez on tumblr. =u=

Hiccup sauntered down the dark hallway with leisure steps. His sleek black tail swung side to side behind him. The potent smell of sex and submissive wafted through the air in a heavy fog of lust. Hiccup breathed in deep and felt his cock harden in his pants. He'd better be careful; lest he lose all control and mount his mate before he was ready. He came to a stop in front of a tightly sealed door where the stink of lust was most potent. He could hear soft whimpers and needy mewls coming from the room beyond. Hiccup grinned; good. 

He opened the door and nearly dropped to his knees. The combined sensations of lusty musk hitting his nostrils and the sight of Jack squirming and arching his back in the throws of passion nearly sent Hiccup into a mindless rut right then. 

"Jack..." He rumbled; catching his mate's attention. The boy with snow leopard features whined long and deep as he tried to focus his lust-blown eyes on Hiccup. He humped the ground below him; desperately trying to ease the raging heat burning in his groin. All his efforts did was make him look positively debauched. 

"Hiccup~" Jack keened. "My mate! My alpha! Let me cum! Please oh please it hurts! Lemme cum now, please~" He begged. 

Hiccup had to fight to keep his composure. His lips stretched into a lazy grin as he walked over to Jack. He trailed a finger down his mate's spine and watched it arch into it as far as the restraints would allow. The leather straps binding Jack's arms and wrists together strained with his efforts to dislodge them. Hiccup's finger traced a line past Jack's spine and down to his ass; where a leather thong held a special treat for Jack's naughty ass. A large vibrator kept his mate on the edge of orgasm all night long, but the cock ring hugging his turgid shaft kept him from spilling over the edge. 

"You know the rules, Jack." Hiccup purred with mock sympathy. "You gotta tell me why you're in trouble and apologize before I give you permission to cum."

Jack keened and thrust his hips out invitingly before dissolving into a mess of tears. "I-I've been bad..." Jack warbled. "I teased my alpha at an important meeting and didn't allow him to mount me! I took my teasing too far and now my ass is only good for storing my alpha's toys! Please forgive me, Hiccup! I just want you to fill me up with your cock and remind me who I belong to! Please Hiccup, fuck me hard and let me cum~" Jack's voice hitched into a needy whine by the time he finished his apology. 

Hiccup hummed approvingly and pet Jack's hair. "Very good, Jack. I forgive you."

Hiccup ripped the dildo out of Jack's raw asshole and flipped him over so his ass was presented to him. Jack screamed at the sudden feeling of loss before it turned into a deep moan as Hiccup filled him up with his cock just like he asked. Jack didn't need to be prepared; his ass had been stretched thoroughly throughout the night and now Hiccup was buried balls-deep inside it. Jack sobbed with pleasurable satisfaction and screamed his praises to his alpha. 

"Yes! Oh gods Hiccup, yes! Fuck me! Ream my ass with your cock and fill me up! Paint my ass white with your seed!" He moaned. Jack thrust his hips back to meet his alpha's pace and he clenched around Hiccup's shaft like a vice. He tried to give his mate as much pleasure as he was giving him, but Hiccup was just too good. He snapped his hips against Jack and hit his prostate every time. Jack howled and rolled his eyes. He was sure he came, but the cock ring around his shaft wouldn't let it out. 

"Hiccup please~" Jack whined, "Let me cum!" 

Hiccup growled and slapped Jack's ass with a sharp smack. Jack yelped and moaned at the rough treatment. 

"Who said you get any say in how I fuck you?" Hiccup hissed into Jack's ear. "You're being punished, Jack. You cum when I say you can cum." Hiccup snapped his hips against Jack in a particularly vicious thrust to punctuate his point.

Jack could only whine and take it; his hands were still tied behind his back. In an effort to please his alpha, Jack rocked his ass against Hiccup's crotch every time he thrust inside. Jack clenched his ass so it hugged Hiccup's shaft. He whimpered and lowered his head in submission; appealing to Hiccup's alpha male instincts. Hiccup flared his nostrils and slowed his thrusts to a more relaxed, languid pace. The display of submission soothed the beast inside for the moment, and Hiccup rubbed Jack's hips in soothing circles. 

Hiccup was close. He could feel the hot coil tightening in his belly. He hoisted Jack up so he was sitting in his lap. Hiccup bounced his mate up and down on his cock; reveling in the sweet cries Jack made. He stroked Jack in time with his thrusts and as soon as the tight heat bubbled over, Hiccup took the cock ring off with a flourish. Jack sobbed as semen shot out of his swollen cock in powerful spurts. Hiccup growled and gave one more thrust so he was balls-deep in Jack's tight heat. He flooded Jack's insides with his seed, just like he wanted. 

Jack went limp when Hiccup pulled out with a wet 'PLOP.' He was exhausted and his nerves were frayed from the mind-blowing orgasm he'd been denied all night. Hiccup gathered Jack up in his arms and rocked him back and forth; murmuring soft words of comfort and 'it's over' like a mantra in his ear. 

"You bore your punishment well, Jack." Hiccup crooned. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."


End file.
